


Trolls - Disney AU

by Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Multi, Trolls, Trolls Dreamworks, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony/pseuds/Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony
Summary: Once upon a time, in all of Trolldom was many stories involving young Princesses, Princes and other wonderful Trolls...This book is basically movies, but written and slightly changed to fit the Trolls world. Also, this book will include all the troll Tribes and characters as well as characters from Trollstopia! If you like Disney and Trolls than this is the book for you.Note that the first chapter was just for practice, i will try to do better in the future! And hopefully change it up a bit more so it doesn't look like i copied and pasted the whole story... Which i haven't by the way, i wrote it all by watching the movie over and over again!I will be open for suggestions of any Disney movie you would want me to re-write in Trolls form!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Trolls - Disney AU

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Let's start with a classic: Snow White and the seven Dwarves! Here's the characters so you don't get confused:  
> Snow White: Poppy  
> Bashful: Biggie  
> Dopey: Cooper  
> Grumpy: Smidge  
> Doc: Guy Diamond  
> Happy: Legsly  
> Sneezy: Fuzzbert  
> Sleepy: Suki  
> Evil Queen: Random Troll (Oc)  
> Prince Charming: Branch  
> Huntsman: Hickory  
> Mirror: Dickory  
> I will not describe how the Queen looks like, because it's kinda pointless to the story, also she is supposed to be just like the Evil Queen in the real story... So yeah, if you remember how she looks like, than that's how the Queen in this story looks like.

_Once upon a time, there lived a lovely little princess named Poppy. Her vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that some day Poppy's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid._

_Each day, the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" and as long as the Mirror answered, "Vu are zee fairest one of all", Poppy was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy._

One morning, Inside the Queen's castle, the Queen was consulting her magic mirror. "Slave in the magic mirror" The Queen spoke. "Come from the farthest space through wind and darkness, I summon thee." The wind was howling. "Speak!" She demanded.

A face appeared in the mirror, revealing a Green Troll with Red hair, mustache and beard. He also had a Brown and Red hat on his head with what looked like black feathers on top of it, standing upward. "Vat vould vu know, mein Gueen?" The mirror answered.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The Queen asked.

"Famed is thy peauty, Machesty. Arh ! Put hold, ein loffely maid I zee. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, sche is more fair zan zee." The mirror said.

"Alas for her! Reveal her name" The Queen demanded, anger rising through her.

"Libs red as zee rozes. Hair magenta as zee sky on ein zetding zun. Skin bink as cotdon candy. Freckles as glitder delicadely blaced." The mirror said, almost daydreaming about her.

"Poppy!" The Queen spat out, her anger growing worst....

Meanwhile, Poppy was in the courtyard, singing to herself as she worked. She was humming. Then, started singing to some small birds following her. "Want to know a secret?" She sang, resuming her humming right after. "Promise not to tell?" She added, while stopping to a well. "♪We are standing by a wishing well, make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do, and if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true, I'm wishing" Her words echoing through. "I'm wishing for the one I love to find me" While she was signing, The Prince, Branch, riding by the castle, hears her voice and is enchanted by it. "to find me today" She sang, still making her voice echoing. "today I'm hoping" Leans in to listen to her own echo, while the Prince climbs over the castle wall. "I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things" He was unseen by Poppy. "the nice things he'll say" She was singing to her reflection at the bottom of the wishing well, which was in the middle of the courtyard. "he'll say ♪ ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh" She sang, together with her echo. "ah, ah, ah, ah, ahh I'm wishing" Making her voice echo again. "I'm wishing for the one I love to find me" She smiled, looking at her reflection at the bottom. "to find me today...♪" The Prince joins in on the singing, taking Poppy by surprise.

She jumped, looking at who was signing with her. "Oh!"

Branch smiled at her. "Hello."

"Oh." She ran indoors, but when he pleads for her to return, she comes to the balcony and listens as he sings to her.

"Did I frighten you? Wait. Wait, please. Don't run away." He said, and started signing. "♪Now that I've found you hear what I have to say one song I have but one song one song"Unseen by both, the Queen watches from her window high above. Infuriated at Poppy's beauty (and perhaps jealous for the Prince's affection), she closes the curtains. _"_ only for you one heart tenderly beating ever entreating constant and true one love that has possessed me one love thrilling me through one song my heart keeps singing of one love only for you.♪" Then, Prince Branch blew Poppy a kiss before leaving.

The Queen summons a Huntsman. Another Green Troll with Red hair and his beard looked poorly shaved. He was wearing a hat similar to the one that the slave in the mirror had. "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." She ordered him.

"Ja, your Machesty." He said.

"And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" She demanded.

"Put, your Machesty, zee little brincess!" He exclaimed, looking at her with a horrified look.

"Silence! You know the penalty if you fail." She commanded.

"Ja, your Machesty." He sighed, looking at the ground.

"But to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart..." She reaches in her pocket. "In this." Showing him a black box. 

The Huntsman was reluctant to do so, but was bound by his orders. And as commanded, he took Poppy deep into the forest, where he lets her gather wildflowers. As Poppy helps a baby bird find its parents, the Huntsman unsheathes his dagger and advances on the princess. When Poppy sees him approaching, she screams; 

However, Hickory was unable to fulfill his orders "I can't. I can't do it!" and, shaking, dropped his dagger. Taking pity on Poppy, he begs her for forgiveness "Forgiffe me. I peg of your highness, forgiffe me."

Poppy looked at him, confused. "I don't understand." She said.

He looked at her. "Sche's mad! CHealous of vu! Sche'll sdop at nozing!" He said, panicked.

"Who?" Asked Poppy. 

"Zee Gueen!" He almost yelled.

"The Queen..?" She asked, scared and confused.

"Ja. Now, guick, child. Run! Run avay, hide. In zee voods! Anyvere. Neffer come pack! Now, ko. Ko! Ko! Run! Run! Hide Hefferyvere!" 

As Poppy flees through the forest, her fear manifesting itself in what she saw around her; eventually, she falls to the ground in fright, crying. The shadows of the forest, lifted to reveal a sunny clearing. Rabbits, raccoons, bluebirds, and other animals came forward, drawn by Poppy's sobs. When Poppy looked up, she saw all those animals gathered around her fleeing and hiding.

"Oh! Please," She said, feeling guilty. "don't run away. I won't hurt you. I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through." She said, as the animals started walking back to her. "And all because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong?"

A small bluebird started twittering to her.

"Oh!" She said. "You sing a song!"

The bluebird flew over a small branch, closer to her and twitter again, nodding its head.

Poppy smiled and started to sing. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh!."

The bluebird twittered to the melody.

Poppy smiled and continue to sing. "With a smile and a song, life is just like a bright, sunny day. Your cares fades away and your heart is young." All the birds twitter to the melody around her. "Remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine. When you smile and you sing, everything is in tune, and it's spring and life flows along. With a smile and a song."

Once the song was over, Poppy smiled. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure i'll get along somehow. Everything's going to be all right. But i do need a place to sleep at night!" She giggles. "I can't sleep in the ground like you." She said, looking at small bunnies. "Or in a tree like you!" She said to small chimpunks in a tree. "And i'm sure no nest would possibly be big enough for me!" She said to small birds in a nest, above the chipmunks. "Maybe you know where i can stay?" She asked, seeing the animals nodding to her. "In the woods somewhere?" Some animals pushed her to her feet. "You do?" She asked as some birds were twittering. "Will you take me there?"

The animals nods as they lead her to the Cottage of the Seven friends, which she finds empty and dirty. Thinking that cleaning the house may persuade the cottage's owners to let her stay, Poppy and the animals clean the cottage and its contents while singing .

"Just whistle while you work!" She whistled. "And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place so hum a merry tune." She started humming while dusting the floor with the broom. "it won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace and as you sweep the room imagine that the broom is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune" She looked at the animals washing, or more like licking the dishes. "oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub." She said as she got back to signing. "When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work" She stopped once again, as she saw some little squirrel hiding the dust under the rug. "Uh, uh, uh, uh. Not under the rug." She said as she got back to signing once more, only humming this time. Finishing her dusting, she sang one last words to end her song. "So whistle while you work."

Meanwhile, the owners of the little house were working in their mine, digging for Glitter. When it is time for them to go home for the day, they march through the forest, singing. "♪We dig, dig, dig, dig dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through! To dig, dig, dig, dig dig, dig, dig is what we like to do. It ain't no trick to get rich quick if ya dig, dig, dig with a shovel or a pick in a mine.♪"

After cleaning the house, Poppy falls asleep on several of the friend's beds(On all the friends bed was their names as well as the original dwarves names, for example: Bashful Biggie, etc...). When the friends sees light coming from the cottage, they approach cautiously, thinking that a monster has taken up residence in their home. They search the ground floor of the house, but are afraid to go upstairs. After an unsuccessful attempt to chase the 'monster' down, all seven friends venture upstairs to discover Poppy asleep. She wakes up and guesses the name of each friends. 

"Oh, dear! I wonder if the owners are-- Oh! Why, you're back. How do you do?" She asked, when no one answered she asked again. "I said, how do you do?"

The grumpy Smidge was the first one to speak. "How do you do what?" Making Poppy happy.

"Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad. Now, don't tell me who you are. Let me guess." Looking at the Glitter Troll, she smiled. "I know, you're Guy Diamond!"

Guy smiled at her. "Why, Yes! Yes! That's true."

She giggled, looking at the biggest blue Troll next. "And you're.. You're Biggie!"

Biggie blushed. "Oh, gosh!" Making his friends laugh.

She then looked at the Fuschia Troll with Orange hair. "And you?" Watching as the Troll yawned. "You're Suki!"

Suki yawned again, trying to smile at Poppy. "How'd you guess?"

Poppy then looked to the next Troll. "And you?" He was a Yellow Troll, but his Green hair covered his entire body. He looked like he was trying not to sneeze... "You're Fuzzberth!"

Fuzzberth sneezed making his hair move, without showing how he looked like underneath.

All the friends was laughing as well as Poppy. "Yes! And you must be--" She said as she was interrupter by the next Troll. A purple Troll with orange hair tied in two cute ponytails. "Legsly, ma'am. That's me. And this is Cooper! He don't talk none." She said, pointing to the next Troll beside her.

Cooper smiled at Poppy, while nodding. "You mean, he can't talk?" Poppy asked. Legsly chuckled. "He don't know. He never tried!"

Poppy felt a bit of pity. "Oh, that's too bad." She said, as she turned to the last and smallest Troll of the bunch. "Oh, you must be Smidge."

Guy nodded. "Oh, yeah!" But Smidge punched him on his arm, not too hard. "Hah! We know who we are. Ask her who she is and what she's doing here!"

Guy nodded and looked back at Poppy. "Hmpf! Yes! What are you and who are you doing? Uuh... what are you--" Guy shook is head. "Uh, who are you, my dear?"

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Poppy." She said, smiling at them.

All the friends looked at her. "Poppy? The Princess?" The all exclaimed.

Poppy smiled. "Yes!"

They were all taken aback, but they all decided to let her stay. Poppy then remembers that she has left soup downstairs and rushes downstairs to prepare it, ordering the friends to wash while they wait. They proceeded outside to a tub, where all but the grumpy Smidge wash; the six other friends later wash Smidge, dumping her into the tub when supper is ready.

That evening, the Queen once again consults the Magic Mirror, who tells her that Poppy still lives; the Huntsman has given her a pig's heart. Furious, She descends a spiral staircase, entering her dungeon, where she resolves to do away with the princess herself. She used a potion to transform herself from a young queen to an old and ugly witch-like peddler - a disguise to deceive Poppy. She then decides to use a Poisoned Apple to send Poppy into the Sleeping Death (a magically-induced coma). At the cottage, the seven friends perform The Silly Song to entertain Poppy. She then sings, referring to her romance with the Prince, before sending them up to bed; however, Guy Diamond orders the others to sleep downstairs, allowing Poppy to sleep in their beds upstairs.

Meanwhile, the Witch prepares the poisoned apple and, dismissing the possibility that Poppy may be revived by 'love's first kiss', the only cure for the Sleeping Death, gleefully proclaims that Poppy will appear dead and will be 'buried alive'. She leaves the castle and makes her way to the friends cottage, kicking the skeleton of a long-deceased prisoner on the way out.

As the seven friends leave for the mine the next morning, Poppy hugs each friends; though Smidge initially resists, Poppy's hug sends her into a cloud-like happiness. Smidge then warns her not to let any strangers into the house.

After the friends have left the cottage, the Witch takes Poppy by surprise and offers her the poisoned apple, which Poppy is about to bite until the forest animals, sensing danger, try to attack the Witch. This causes Poppy to take pity on the old woman and take her into the cottage for a glass of water. The animals rush to the mine, and tell the friends of the danger. They eventually realize what is happening and, led by Smidge, hurry back to the cottage. The Witch persuades Poppy to take a bite from the apple by telling her that it is a "wishing apple"; after biting the fruit, Poppy falls into a deep sleep, and the Witch cackles in triumph, proclaiming she's now the fairest in the land. The seven friends arrive and chase the Witch, eventually cornering her on a rocky cliff, where she attempts to crush them with a boulder but is sent over the cliff by a bolt of lightning. She is devoured by two vultures.

The seven friends and animals mourn Poppy, but find her to be so beautiful, even in "death", that they place her in a gold and glass coffin in a peaceful glade in the forest and watch over her. The Prince arrives on the scene after searching far and wide and hearing of Poppy's deep sleep, and after signing to her the song he sang before, he kisses Poppy, awakening her. The seven Friends dance with joy, as Poppy bids farewell to them and rides into the sunset with her Prince Branch, to live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i know i cut it kinda short and didn't included some of the dialogues, but it was getting a little too long for me! So i just sorta cut the last part short... 
> 
> Which fairytale/movie shall i do next? I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
